Bromas en la Torre Stark
by DafneDS
Summary: Desde los acontecimientos con los chitauri las cosas habían pasado varios años. Los Vengadores se habían alojado todos en la Torre Stark, ahora la Torre de los Vengadores. Loki estaba en libertad, también en la Torre. En un lugar donde Loki vivía… No todos los días eran iguales. Ese, concretamente, no iba a serlo. Stony. Thorki. Otros.


**He decidido empezar un fic de varios capítulos sobre parejas populares del fandom de Marvel. Las parejas principales son Stony (Steve Rogers x Tony Stark) y el Thorki (Thor x Loki). Habrá apariciones puntuales de otras parejas del fandom. Espero que os guste. ¿Reviews?**

* * *

Desde los acontecimientos con los chitauri las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Habían pasado varios años desde aquello, para empezar. Los Vengadores se habían alojado todos en la Torre Stark, ahora la Torre de los Vengadores. Loki no había sido castigado tan severamente como en un principio se había pensado gracias a Thor y estaba en libertad, también en la Torre. A lo largo de esos años se habían formado parejas en aquel grupo, lo que por otro lado no debía ser tan raro. Las parejas formadas eran:

La más conocida oficialmente era la de Steve Rogers y Anthony Stark. Su relación no había empezado con buen pie al ser tan distintos el uno del otro, pero parecía que con el paso del tiempo esas diferencias no les habían impedido enamorarse del otro. Steve había logrado lo que muchas personas creían imposible: Tony Stark en una relación seria y estable. Además, Tony había dejado el alcohol con su ayuda. Estaban claramente felices de tener al otro. Esta era la única pareja reconocida al público.

Thor y Loki también habían iniciado una relación. Era una relación difícil a veces, por el carácter malicioso de Loki, pero Thor estaba radiante desde que iniciaran aquella relación y Thor parecía predispuesto a perdonar a Loki una y otra vez. Algo que, por otro lado, siempre había hecho. Desde pequeños, Thor se había sentido muy protector con Loki pero ahora que eran pareja era casi peor.

Los otros pasaban menos tiempo en la torre, pero parecía que Clint había iniciado algo con Bruce. Iba algo lento, pero se querían mucho. Natasha no parecía estar interesada en tener ninguna relación y Fury no se pasaba demasiado por la Torre.

Sin embargo, en un lugar donde Loki vivía… No todos los días eran iguales. Ese, concretamente, no iba a serlo. No si Loki podía impedirlo.

Que Loki podía hacer magia era algo que todos sabían perfectamente, aunque solo Thor sabía hasta donde podía llegar su magia. Sin embargo, esa mañana temprano se levantó con intención de hacer una trastada. Una broma inocente. En esos momentos estaban Steve, Tony, Thor y él en la Torre y era el único despierto. Así que se concentró, listo para hacer un pequeño conjuro que sería muy, muy divertido.

—

Eran las diez de la mañana y Steve estaba despertándose. Se removió un poco, apenas ligeramente, antes de abrir los ojos lentamente. Aquella noche había dormido abrazado a la cintura de Tony. Sonrió tierno y miró al otro. Claro que no esperaba encontrar a una mujer guapísima entre sus brazos. Completamente colorado, se fijó en algo que le hizo perder parte del color: A través de la camiseta de pijama que llevaba, que era de Tony, podía notar una luz azulada que conocía muy bien. Estuvo muy quieto durante largos minutos pero al final decidió que no estaba preparado para despertar a la mujer y prácticamente huyó de la cama, colorado. El día iba a ser ajetreado. Suspiró de camino a la cocina.

—

Dos horas después, era Thor quién se despertaba. Ocupaba prácticamente toda la cama de matrimonio en la que dormía, ya que se movía mucho y acababa en el centro de la cama. Al abrir los ojos vio a Loki durmiendo en el poco espacio que le había dejado. Claro que también notó perfectamente que la figura de Loki era distinta. También su pelo caía mas largo sobre la almohada, haciendo un contraste precioso que el había aprendido a admirar hacía mucho. Loki era una mujer realmente hermosa y Thor no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando veía a su hermano con aquella forma. No era la primera vez que la adoptaba y no le extrañó lo más mínimo. Rio un poco mientras se levantaba de la cama y se estiraba, bostezando. Habría que pasarse por la cocina a desayunar algo. Loki seguía durmiendo, así que decidió no molestar a esas horas de la mañana. Ya lo haría cuando se levantara.

Al llegar a la cocina, el asgardiano pudo ver a Steve con una toalla al cuello bebiendo de una botella de agua. Por el sudor del otro debía haber estado ocupado en la zona de la Torre preparada como gimnasio. Thor, con una sonrisa alegre de las suyas se acercó a él a grandes zancadas.

-Saludos por la mañana, Steve. ¿Acabas de entrenar?

Steve se giró hacia Thor y asintió.

-Buenos días, Thor. Sí, estaba con el saco de boxeo hasta hace poco. Iba a preparar el desayuno ahora para cuando os levantarais.

-¿Puedo ayudar? -se ofreció el semidiós, pues desde que lo había probado le había encantado. Cocinaba a menudo. Sin esperar una respuesta afirmativa se acercó para ayudar con el desayuno. Notó que el otro estaba algo tenso desde que le vio. No pudo resistirse a preguntar:

-¿Steve, sucede algo?

La pregunta hizo levantar la cabeza del otro rápidamente, como si le hubieran dado un calambrazo. Luego pareció dudar antes de, mirándose las manos, dijo:

-Cuando me he despertado estaba abrazado a una mujer. Llevaba el pijama de Tony de anoche y me pareció que pude notar un brillo en su pecho igual que el del reactor de Tony. No tengo ni idea de donde está él ahora y ella tiene que estar aún dormida-explicó rápidamente, casi atropelladamente, mientras se sonroja.

Thor estuvo unos segundos callado, escuchándole. Recordó a Loki en su cama, convertido en mujer… Y tuvo una idea.

-¿Se parecía al hombre de hierro? -preguntó, mirando a Steve intensamente, esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

Steve se sonrojó más y se quedó pensando un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-Entonces, Steve… Tony es esa mujer.

Aquella respuesta… Impactó a Steve. Tenía que admitirlo. No se lo esperaba.

-Thor, eso es imposible-susurró, incrédulo.


End file.
